


JENSEN

by Cerdic519



Series: Six 'Birthdays' [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1978, Other, jensen's birthday, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The world as it was on and around Wednesday 1st March, 1978, when Jensen Ackles was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tisha_Wyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/gifts).



Like Dean Winchester arriving on a Welsh saint's day (in this case Wales' patron Saint David), Jensen was born on this day to Donna Joan (née Shaffer) and Alan Roger Ackles. 

Jensen shares his birth date with fellow actor Alicia Leigh Willis. Also on this day was an odd event when two men stole and then tried to ransom the remains of the late Charlie Chaplin in Switzerland, though they were soon caught and the remains recovered.

In politics, President Jimmy Carter was struggling with the economy, and inflation at 6.6%. Things were bad, but they were soon to get much worse.

+~+~+

Media, as of February 26:

New York Times bestsellers:  
1\. THE SILMARILLION, by J.R.R. Tolkien  
2\. THE THORN BIRDS by Colleen McCullough  
3\. BLOODLINE by Sidney Sheldon  
4\. THE HONORABLE SCHOOLBOY by John le Carré

Box Office:  
Vietnam War film COMING HOME was top of the charts on Jensen's birthday, but was totally outshone in a year for big films. GREASE was the word at the top of the charts that year, and SUPERMAN, ANIMAL HOUSE, EVERY WHICH WAY BUT LOOSE, MIDNIGHT EXPRESS and HEAVEN CAN WAIT all made their presences felt. Oh, and not forgetting the enjoyably awful CONVOY!

US charts:  
1\. STAYIN' ALIVE by the Bee Gees (fourth and last week)  
2\. LOVE IS THICKER THAN WATER by Andy Gibb (next week's No. 1)  
3\. JUST THE WAY YOU ARE by Billy Joel  
4\. SOMETIMES WHEN WE TOUCH by Dan Hill  
Also DANCE DANCE DANCE (YOWSAH YOWSAH YOWSAH) by Chic (6th), WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS by Queen (7th), NIGHT FEVER (8th) and HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE (10th) both by the Bee Gees (I can hear Dean Winchester cringing at them having 4 of the top 10!), THEME FROM CLOSE ENCOUNTERS by John Williams (13th), BABY COME BACK by Player (15th) and THE NAME OF THE GAME by Abba (16th).

TV Shows (Fall '77-Summer '78):  
1\. LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY (31.6M)  
2\. HAPPY DAYS (31.4M)  
3\. THREE'S COMPANY (28.3M)  
4\. CHARLIE'S ANGELS, 60 MINUTES and ALL IN THE FAMILY (all 24.4M)  
Also LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRAIRIE (7th), ALICE and M*A*S*H (8th=), SOAP (13th) and THE LOVE BOAT (14th).  
The month after Jensen was born in Dallas, the show of that name started what would be a long, long run.

+~+~+

1978 also saw the following:  
The first test-tube baby  
Space Invaders  
Three popes: Paul VI followed by John Paul I and II.  
Visicalc (first spreadsheet calculating program)  
Simon (electronic game)  
First transatlantic balloon flight (Double Eagle II)


End file.
